narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mari Kimora
Mariko "Mari" Kimora ( 真理 木村, Kimora Mariko) is one of the main supporting characters of the series. She is a Chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, a member of the Kimora clan and is a member of Team Ito. She is also medical ninja. Background When enrolling into the ninja academy, Mari and her friends asked Ino if they wanted to play catching ball. It became a daily routine and when Ino brought Sakura, they invited her into the game too. The first day Ino had not brought Sakura, Mari asked Ino if everything was all right. Ino told her everything and in return Mari told Ino all of her problems. They became best friends afterwards. Personality Because of the constant love she had gotten from her parents, Mari is kind and caring, which as told by Naruto'' can get to the point where she is downright annoying. She is also very motherlike as she will baby and spoil anyone who needs it. This makes her the number one comforter and talker for Konoha 11. She is also very naive and described as stupid. In part I, Ino uses her personaility to control Mari, although they are the best of friends. Anoher example of her naivety is when Jiraiya makes a move on her and she will willingly go on dates with him, because she thinks they are just meetings to explain ninja strageties, although when conforted by Tsunade or Sakura, he states it is just for fun since he is getting so old. This is also taken advantage of by Naruto, as he has asked her on many dates, although she most always rejects it, always having an excuse. This naivety is futher explained as Mari just being "stupid" as she does not has real smarts. It is revealed that Mari does not like herself very much and is insecure which is why she stays behind Ino and feels she needs to be noticed. She explains to Naruto that it is because her parents do not pay attention to her. When annoyed, Mari will insult anyone who gets in her way as seen when she told Tsunade to 'get some lotion' before relizing she was going to be the next hokage. During Part II, Mari`s personality changes. She is not as naive and will speak out more. She is still nice and motherlike, and will speak her mind more. She also stills remains very flirty, although she is dating Takeo. Appearence Being friends with Ino, Mari started to feel even more insecure, so following Ino`s steps, she also made sure to be self aware of what she ate and how to look.Mari has tan skin,dark purple eyes and hair, and a beauty mark under her left eye. She also has two metal head braces around each side of her head. She has had this since childhood and it is unknown whether it is permanent or not. In Part I, her hair was half up, half down and reached her waist. She wears a shoulder-less,pale yellow fighting dress, with a white belt and white wristbands. She also wore shorts and a ninja pouch which were both under her skirt. She wears traditional dark blue ninja shoes and wears her hitai around her neck In Part II, Mari`s hair and bangs become noticly longer as her hair is knee length now and her bangs reach her shoulders. She now wears an open, waist length pale yellow shirt, and open black skirt, white shorts, and a fishnet shirt underneath. She wheres her hitai as a bandana and both her hitai and ninja sandals have turned white. She also still has her wristbands and her head brace which also had turned white. Abilities Though Mari is very unitelligent, her skills and abilities surprise everyone who had witnessed it. Kimora Clan Hair Technique Like all in the Kimora Clan, Mari is gifted with long and thin hair, which can be used in short to long range battles. She can control the movement of her hair as if it were countless thin appendages growing from her head. Through concentration, she can use her chakra to move her hair in any manner imaginable. She can snap the length of it through the air like a whip (the tip of which moves faster than the speed of sound), or rotate it in a fan-like manner. She can bind persons or objects with it as if it were rope or use it to lift objects which weigh more than she could lift with her arms. (Her scalp, skull, and neck do not support the weight she lifts) Mari can also perform delicate manipulations with her hair such as lock picking or threading a needle, and such complex acts of coordination. Also like others in her clan, if her hair is cut,burned, or frozen she will be unable to use it in battle, no matter how much chakra she uses. She would also have to wait 48 hours until she could use her hair in battle again. This leaves her very vulnerable and she can only do this when with a partner. Medical Ninjutsu Somewhere in Part I, Mari told everyone that she would be a medical nin.. She learnt medical somewhere between Part I and Part II. A flashback scene during the Three-Tails filler arc shows how Mari trained her medical jutsu with Sakura and Ino under Tsunade's supervision. She also mentions that medical ninjutsu is 'sorta easy' because she had already spent so much time with chakra control to control her hair. Using her hair to touch a person`s skin, she can tell thier age, and feel the heart beat and flow of blood of said person. This proves that she is skilled in medical ninjutsu. Stats Trivia *Mari is short for ''Mariko and can mean, "truth" (ma) and "reason; truth" (ri). Other possibilities include "ten thousand" or "flax" for 'ma' and "hometown; village" (ri). *Mari can be a spoof of Rapunzel, as shown when Takeo told her to put her hair down so he could climb to her room. *Mari works in a books/movies store. *Mari`s hobby is brushing her hair and thinking of new hairstyles *Mari cannot live without, a hat, a brush, and a mirror. *Mari wishes to fight 'no one at the moment' *Mari`s favorite foods are, 'two pork eggrolls with a side of rice pudding and some salad', while her least favorite food is zenzai *Mari has completed 36 official missions: 22 D-rank, 8 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 3 A-rank, and 0- S-rank. *Mari`s favorite phrase is The person you see in the mirror is the person on the outside. It takes a true person to see you on the inside. *Mari can tell the age of a person by touching thier skin to see how nice it feels. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL